Radio X
/ / , , , , , |games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |host = Sage }} Radio X (styled as Radio:X in its logo) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays alternative rock, grunge, hard rock and alternative metal. It is hosted by Sage (voiced by Jodie Shawback). Description Radio X is full of the 1990s grunge attitude and of the vibe of the time. Its host, Sage, presents an intellectual, nihilist, revolutionist and pessimistic character. The station's tracklist represents many of the contemporary modern/alternative rock sounds that were prominent or emerging in the early 1990s. The most represented genre on the station is undoubtedly grunge, with bands like L7, Soundgarden, Alice in Chains, and Stone Temple Pilots all having songs on the station, as well as the grunge energy given off by both the station idents and Sage. Also exhibited on the station are major heavy metal and hard rock acts from the late 1980s and early 1990s, like Guns 'n' Roses, Danzig, and Ozzy Osbourne (unavailable on rerelease versions). The alternative metal scene is also on display, from acts such as Helmet, Living Colour, Alice in Chains, Faith No More, and Rage Against The Machine (not on rerelease versions). Interestingly, this alternative metal group mainly features acts that would serve influential to nu metal later in the 1990s, a genre that has yet to appear on GTA radios. The station also features softer, more dance-oriented songs by acts like Depeche Mode, Primal Scream, and The Stone Roses, representing the synthrock, psychedelic rock, and Madchester scenes, respectively. There is also a funk rock undertone to some acts, namely Jane's Addiction, The Stone Roses, Primal Scream, and Faith No More. Through its idents it boasts that "finally there is an alternative to commercial rock, these guys don't care about money". It also says that it is "the birth of modern rock and fundamental social upheaval" and that "the end of civilization is here". It attacks the older generation, the , and its music, saying "anyone who doesn't think this is the best music recorded in history, should just jump off a bridge and die". It also humorously pokes fun of the self-centered attitude of its listeners, with idents that say "we are self-important nihilists", "who cares about poverty, we got egos to worry about", "we're the end of the alphabet people, that's got to mean something, but we don't know what", and " and now the X". It also calls its listeners "apathetic, despondent, trust-fund babies" and tells them pessimistic comments like "nothing that you'll ever do will ever mean anything, we're the only identity you've got" and "feel like you mean something". The station's host, Sage, is a young woman and proud member of Generation X. She is an escaped mental patient who is very opinionated and constantly speaks her views in-between songs. She gets lost frequently in her random musings, displaying extremely pessimistic and narcissistic views. She constantly wants to have sex and hates the older generations so much that she wants to kill anyone over the age of 30. She isn't very popular, as callers criticize her photography exhibition as "full of weird and stupid photos where they lick coloring books". She constantly says she wants to die and threatens to set herself on fire when all the bridges in San Andreas are open, permitting the player access to all areas in the game. Sage celebrates the riots in the later stages of the game, believing they are part of her "end of the world revolution". Tracklist }} Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Helmet - "Unsung" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Danzig - "Mother" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - Radio X Full radio Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The "X" in Radio X is reference to , the generation born between the mid-1960s and mid-1980s. * ' " " was featured in the second trailer of GTA San Andreas. *Radio X plays inside Sub Urban clothing stores, bars that share their interior with Ten Green Bottles, and tattoo parlors. * 's " " is featured during Stadium Events. * 's " " plays if Carl takes a girlfriend on a bad restaurant date. This song was removed from the re-released version of the game and the "successful date" jingle plays instead, which comes as confusing and ironic given the context. * 's " " plays at the beach party in the mission Life's a Beach. *The station is the default station when the player enters an Andromada, Buffalo, PCJ-600, or Vortex. *The 2-CD San Andreas soundtrack compilation set features as a bonus track, " " by , a cover of a song. Neither version appears in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *This station appears to have been renamed to Channel X between the events of GTA San Andreas and GTA V, though Channel X plays punk and hardcore as opposed to the alternative rock and grunge of Radio X. **This is further proven by one of the Channel X stingers, which says "We've been Radio X for too long!", implying that the station was previously known as Radio X. See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays another song by . *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays another song by . *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio station in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio station in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V and this station's successor. *Pre-Millennium Radio - a cut radio in GTA V that would've played 1990s alternative rock, as well as another song by . Navigation ru:Radio X uk:Radio X de:Radio X es:Radio X pl:Radio X Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Alternative Stations